On a product shelving in a store, there is a shelf label near a product that describes information such as a name or price of the product. In recent years, a system for supporting management of such the shelf label is developed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a system in which store shelves have store labels that display product information and shelf label identification information, and the system performs: imaging shelf label identification information of each shelf label with a camera, recognizing the imaged shelf label, and managing the shelf label. Specifically, this system generates a map representing a position of each shelf label, or detects the shelf label the expiration date for use of which has been expired and reports the detected shelf label.